


От слов к действиям

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О грязных разговорах, поисках, экспериментах, неоднозначных мотивах и двух идиотах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От слов к действиям

**Author's Note:**

> Преканонный таймлайн, скинни!Стив-топ

– Стив, ты помнишь Шэри?

Стив сонно кивнул, припоминая трех девушек из коллекции Баки, которых так звали. Вероятно, речь шла о последней. Шэри Крэсс.

– Помню.

– Ты это сказал, чтобы отвязаться. Вот опиши, как она выглядит. Описывай-описывай, – капризно потребовал Баки. 

Это тест? «Зачтено» можно было ставить заранее: Стив разбирался в похождениях Баки Барнса лучше самого Баки Барнса.

– Русые волосы. Светло-голубые глаза…

– У нее голубые глаза? – пораженно перебил Баки, будто ему только что открыли Америку, а не обрисовали внешность его же подружки. 

От лучшего друга настолько разило алкоголем, что Стив опасался захмелеть, просто дыша с ним одним воздухом. С радости или горя тот упился, экспертиза пока не выяснила: Баки уезжал на уикенд за город и то, как он его провел, оставалось загадкой. Так или иначе, ничего хорошего ситуация не предвещала. Баки Барнс и в трезвом виде был куском идиота, но в пьяным становился полным придурком. Не впускать его в квартиру оказалось бы еще дороже – до утра бы голосил под окнами. Лучше страдать одному только Стиву, чем Стиву и всему району.

– Да, Бак. 

– Такая классная задница, да еще и голубые глаза? Обалдеть. Но вид сзади мне нравится больше.

Чтобы не доставлять неудобств мирно спящей за стенкой маме Стива, друзья сидели на кровати в полутьме, разговаривая исключительно на громкости театрального шепота. Идеальные декорации для фарса.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Ночь обещала быть длинной.

– Да уж, не сомневаюсь.

– С задницы все и началось, – доверительно сообщил Баки и, не иначе для наглядности, шлепнул Стива по бедру. 

Баки не так уж быстро хмелел от вина, но с удовольствием выхлебывал его достаточно, чтобы довести себя до желаемой кондиции. От этой разновидности алкоголя у Баки почти не заплетался язык, но сам уровень откровенности грозился зашкалить, а руки неконтролируемо распускались. 

Вино – любимый напиток Баки Барнса. Красное и терпкое. Не обязательно с каким-то изысканным букетом. Самое дешевое и плебейское – тоже. Баки не пытался пускать пыль в глаза и имитировать уважение к старине Джеку. Он был из тех, кто делал то, что хотелось, не оглядываясь на окружающих. Выбор выпивки гордо венчал список вызова общественному мнению. Или занимал вторую строчку. 

Стив Роджерс не питал особых иллюзий на счет своего лучшего друга: Баки был зациклен на сексе, издавна, находя в нем одно из мощнейших жизненных наслаждений.

– У тебя всегда все начинается с задницы. Заканчивается, впрочем, тоже, – буркнул Стив, ненавязчиво отодвигаясь подальше.

– Я ее за попку лапал, а она спросила: «Нравится, да? Хочешь в нее член вставить?»…

– Что?

– Вот и я такой «Что?». Шэри объяснила, что хочет сберечь девственность для мужа. Мило, правда?

– В разряд милого это я точно не отнесу.

– Я даже не думал, что такой секс настолько классным окажется. Но разница вообще неимоверная. Член обхватывало столь туго и нежно, невозможно просто, не знаю, как не кончил сразу же, как вошел в эту узкую дырку.

– О боже, заткнись, придурок, просто заткнись, – мученически застонал Стив, надеясь оборвать все это словестное безобразие еще в зародыше. Увы, обрывать было поздно. Уже который год как поздно.

У Стива дернулся член, тяжелея стремительно и неумолимо. От слов, и от голоса, и от самой ситуации. Благословенен будет полумрак, маскирующий постыдную слабость.

Когда лучшему другу впервые довелось переспать с девушкой, на Стива оказался вывален целый шквал тех подробностей, что стоило бы оберегать как нечто личное и интимное, но которые четырнадцатилетний идиот по прозвищу Баки совершенно не мог держать в себе.

Восемнадцатилетний, впрочем, тоже. 

Стив посоветовал Баки записать излияния на бумагу, а затем сжечь, но другу требовался именно живой собеседник. От рассказа Баки Стив отчаянно краснел, а еще – возбуждался, и от этого краснел еще больше. В собственной личной жизни все было грустно и безнадежно, а гормоны бурлили, делая тело восприимчивым к разнузданным историям. Баки заметил состояние своего слушателя и сказал, что терпеть не обязательно, Стив вполне мог подрочить при нем, что Баки там не видел? Стив не согласился, конечно, нет, но легче не стало, и потом, много позже, он все-таки поддался искушению, надрачивая член в уединении, но на ту самую картинку, что красочно и развратно обрисовывал лучший друг. 

На Баки и его девушку. Полное дерьмо.

Стив хотел бы забыть тот случай. Или чтобы он не повторялся больше никогда. Но он повторялся. Из раза в раз.

Первую девушку Баки звали Энн Винтер. Вторую – Джули Оуэн. Третью – Сандра Бэйли… Этот перечень можно было продолжать долго: за прошедшие годы Баки времени не терял, добавляя в него новые и новые пункты. Стив не испытывал уверенности, что лучший друг помнил имена всех своих постельных побед. Вряд ли. Но за него список перебранных им девчонок вел сам Стив. Ведь за каждым именем стояли пикантные подробности одной или нескольких ночей Баки. Одной или нескольких фантазий Стива.

Когда Баки начинал говорить о сексе, Стиву хотелось либо заткнуть собственные уши, либо чужой рот, лишь бы только не слышать невыносимо вульгарной пошлятины. У члена Стив имелось собственное мнение на этот счет. И именно член становился всему головой в такие моменты.

Плохие и опасно двусмысленные ситуации. Стив бы предпочел их вычеркнуть, но они настолько тесно вплелись в вязь отношений, что на самом деле, невозможно было представить, каково их лишиться. 

– Там не совсем тот же принцип, как если в киску. Смазку нужно использовать и пальцами сначала растрахивать дырку, она же тугая очень, не вставишь просто так… Шэри та еще зараза, знаешь? Половину сама могла сделать, но ей было в удовольствие мной руководить, словно я неумелый девственник. Хуже того: мне и самому нравилось, что мной командовали. Почти пытка, но это – приятней всего. «Добавь еще один палец. Теперь разведи их. Ну же, смелее, иначе никогда не заменишь их членом.»

– Вот это Шэри… – нервозно хмыкнул Стив.

И где Баки таких находил? Впрочем, Баки Барнса окружала заведомо дурная слава, и приличные девушки старались держатся от него подальше, зато неприличные слетались стаями, чуя сородича по испорченности.

– Не знаю даже, кто из нас остался доволен больше. Шэри делала именно то, что ей нравилось. Развернувшись спиной, сама ко мне на колени уселась, оседлав, двигалась, как хотелось, и шипела, стоило мне бедрами толкнуться. Оттрахала по полной. Властная девчонка, горячая, импульсивная. Почти не давала себя гладить, но я все же руку завел ее киску поласкать, и текла она чертовски сильно. Останься на ней трусы, выжимать бы пришлось. И она кончила. Не дрочила себе почти, только на члене и скакала, но кончила. Дважды. 

– Рад, что вы нашли друг друга, – Стив поерзал, пытаясь незаметно переложить член поудобней, но удобней в данном случае стало бы без штанов, и с рукой вокруг. Хотя бы рукой.

Это было далеко не самое подробное описание в исполнении Баки. Но одно из самых неоднозначных по содержанию. Стив комкал пальцами простыни и безмолвно молил высшие силы ниспослать ему хоть толику самообладания.

– Она меня бросила. Ну, мы и не встречались, но она дала понять, что та ночь была последней.

– То есть ты напился с горя, что Шэри тебя отшила? – решил Стив прояснить ситуацию и выказать дружескую поддержку, если речь Баки добивалась именно поддержки, а не того, чтобы слушатель выгорел до пепла от возбуждения.

– Нет, я напился с радости, что она дала мне в попку.

– Значит, ты не расстроен?

– Я ужасно расстроен. Шэри внедрила в меня навязчивую идею.

– Да? – переспросил Стив, подозревая худшее и мысленно откусывая себе не в меру любопытный язык.

– Очень навязчивую.

– И какую же? 

Драматичности ради Баки поманил его рукой, заставляя наклониться к себе. Обдавая парами алкоголя, прошептал на ухо:

– Смазку «на память» подарила. Улавливаешь?

– Собираешься найти еще одну извращенку?

Баки отрицательно помотал головой, улыбаясь как адское исчадие.

– Ты не пробовал пальцы в задницу засовывать, когда дрочишь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он у Стива. Баки обожал дразнить лучшего друга, возведя это в ранг личного хобби, искренне наслаждаясь чужими противоречивыми реакциями.

Стив не смотрел на то, как лунные блики падали на лицо Баки, как лихорадочно блестели прищуренные глаза, как винные губы изгибались в улыбке – чуть кривоватой, но обворожительной. Не смотрел. И совершенно точно не слушал извращенные, вгоняющие в оторопь вопросы.

– Нет. 

– А я – да. Вчера. 

– Зачем, придурок?

– Не мог перестать думать о том, как ей было хорошо от члена в заднице. Да и от пальцев – тоже. И знаешь, впечатления невероятные. Там местечко есть, от которого просто током прошивает. Почти слишком остро и как-то совсем по-другому приятно.

Еще немного, и Стив высунется в окно, завыв на луну. Сегодня вселенная была к нему особенно немилосердна.

– Поверю на слово, – поежился он. Предательский член выразил суждение, что описанное Баки действо и вправду могло оказаться довольно увлекательным. Но у него, конечно, никто мнения не спрашивал.

– Теперь это еще сложнее из головы выкинуть.

– Что выкинуть?

Баки так ощутимо задержал ответ, что Стив уж было решил: диалог окончен. Рано возрадовался.

– Желание действительно узнать, как ей было, ведь пальцы – совсем не то, – поведал Баки бесконечную минуту спустя.

Стив закашлялся, задохнулся и лишь чудом не грохнулся в обморок.

– Боже, Бак, у тебя едет крыша, – просипел он, выравнивая дыхание. – Ты хочешь под парня лечь? Тебе они даже не нравятся.

– Меня привлекает идея об этой роли. Что-то новое. Необычное.

Лучше бы парни привлекали. А так все звучало совсем уж запущенно-нездорово. Кое-кому пора было лечиться. Только сам Баки в больницу не лег бы, а объяснять миссис Барнс, что с ее сыном оказалось не в порядке, у Стива бы язык не повернулся. Намекнуть собственной маме – и подавно.

– А просто нормальный секс уже совсем-совсем не удовлетворяет?

– Ой, заткнись, зануда. Неужели самому совсем-совсем не интересно попробовать?

– Нет. 

– Ханжа. Настоятельно советую все-таки трахнуть кого-нибудь в попку. Это действительно другие ощущения. Тебе бы понравилось.

– Не представляю девушку, которой бы решился такое предложить.

– А парня?

– Что «парня»?

– Смог бы трахнуть?

– Я… – начал Стив, но запнулся о взгляд Баки, как-то очень уж нехорошо мерцающий в полумраке. – Боже, Бак, скажи мне, что задал сугубо абстрактный вопрос и не имел в виду того, что я думаю, ты имел в виду.

– Я именно это имел в виду. 

Стива бросило в холод. Или в жар. Черт его разберет.

– Ты пьян и неадекватен. Даже не хочу дальше говорить с тобой, пока не протрезвеешь… Хотя нет, вот этот бред я не намерен обсуждать вообще никогда, – уточнил Стив, но Баки никак не отреагировал на его пожелания и придвинулся почти вплотную.

– Пожалуйста, Стив. Ты все равно уже возбужден. И у тебя давно никого не было. Почему бы и не я? 

Каждое тихое слово ядом просачивалось в голову. Стиву было бы попросту стыдно предлагать нечто подобное, даже слушать – стыдно настолько, что хотелось отвести взгляд, но Баки не позволял, неведомым гипнозом удерживая зрительный контакт. 

Подумалось: должно быть, так Змей-искуситель подстрекал Еву съесть яблоко с Древа познания. Еще никогда Стив не сопереживал бедной жене Адама столь искренне. Впрочем, прежде ему и не доводилось оказываться на ее месте. Теперь он проникся пониманием и вообще стремился думать о чем угодно, лишь бы только не о провокациях своего лучшего друга.

– Потому что это дурная идея, Бак. Очень дурная идея.

Баки качнулся к Стиву, будто целовать собрался. Может, и нет, но в свете предыдущей дискуссии было опасно полагаться на «может, и нет».

Стив дернулся вбок, увернувшись, и едва не стукнулся затылком о стену. 

Секунды капали на нервы, а он отчаянно жмурился, словно так можно было сделать вид, что ничего странного не происходило. На кровати началась возня, и Стив боязливо приоткрыл один глаз, почувствовав, как матрас спружинил, избавленный от дополнительного веса. 

Баки, буркнув невразумительное прощание, направился на выход.

У Стива засосало под ложечкой, но он остался сидеть на постели, почти с минуту притворяясь каменным изваянием. Лишь когда хлопнула дверь подъезда, он передвинулся к окну, наблюдая, как Баки побрел прочь. В любой другой ситуации Стив бы ни в коем случае не позволил ему уйти в подобном состоянии и подобном настроении, но прямо сейчас он лучшего друга несколько… побаивался. 

Прежде чем пытаться вступить в конструктивный диалог, стоило бы дать ему возможность как следует проспаться. Может, поутру Баки даже ничего помнить не будет. Или хотя бы сделает вид, что все забыл. С этим пьянчугой иногда случались провалы в памяти, особенно после того, как он творил отборный бред. В расписании на завтра – очередное расхлебывание последствий его нетрезвых выходок, вот только… Весь вид уходящего Баки Барнса сигнализировал об обиде. Так он выглядел только после ссор, но ведь сейчас они не ссорились, просто Баки ляпнул невообразимую глупость, а Стив вовремя его прервал.

Эта ссора, которая не ссора, должна была зарубить на корню неуместное возбуждение. 

Даже нет, сам выверт разговора на предложение переспать должен был окатить, как ледяной водой, но на самом деле – не окатил. Стив все еще оставался заведенным, не столь сильно, как совсем недавно, но заведенным. Будто тело решительно не соглашалось с отказом, озвученным разумом. 

В такой ситуации материальный ледяной душ стал бы не таким уж плохим вариантом. Вот только голова полнилась цветастыми образами и сальными фразами, и оказавшись в ванной, прежний план Стив позабыл, упираясь одной рукой в кафель, а второй – накрывая член.

Хорошая визуальная память лишь усугубляла обстоятельства преступления. Стив наизусть помнил тело человека, который множество раз позировал ему для набросков. Но хуже всего были мелочи. Стив помнил, как на шее Баки перекатывался кадык, когда он сглатывал, помнил, как у Баки расширялись зрачки, помнил хрипотцу, проскальзывающую в голосе Баки, помнил, как Баки облизывал губы или пальцы после какого-нибудь диковинного лакомства, чей вкус хотел продлить и как следует запомнить… Стив часто использовал эти кадры в своих фантазиях, когда визуализировал истории своего не в меру откровенного друга. Природой Стиву оказалось даровано бурное воображение, и он кропотливо собирал мозаику из правды и вымысла. В этот раз он поступал точно так же, но мозаика сыпалась, тасовалась сама собой, и теперь ее полотно получалось совсем-совсем иным. 

В нем с Баки была не девушка. В нем – сам Стив. 

Это странно, неестественно, почти жутко и все-таки горячо, настолько, что Стив не мог, да и не пытался вернуть фантазию в привычную канву, создать в воображении картинку, описываемую Баки до того безумного предложения.

– Поздравляю. Ты можешь, – мрачно исповедался Стив пространству. 

В тишине ванной комнаты эхо прозвучало гулко и зловеще. Стив быстрее задвигал рукой по члену. До окончательного падения в пропасть оставалось не так уж много. 

Стив Роджерс до мельчайших деталей знал, какой Баки в постели с девушкой. Но какой он с парнем – нет. Да и сам Баки – не знал. Но почему-то в этой роли он представлялся Стиву полностью ведомым. Пассивным. Смущенным до отвода глаз и румянца на щеках. Не слишком-то реалистичная картинка, вряд ли Баки Барнс сумел бы смутиться даже с ногами на чужих плечах и членом в заднице. Но именно это будоражило воображение больше всего. Открытость, незащищенность, непривычность.

Баки – красивый. Больше никого Стив не рисовал столько раз и с таким удовольствием. Когда-то, используя внешность своего лучшего друга, он написал портрет Вакха. Позднее – Эрота. Баки польстили обе аналогии, хотя лестью это не являлось.

Себя Стив красивым не считал. Даже привлекательным – нет. И никогда бы не подумал, что внешне они с Баки могли сочетаться, но в воображении – вполне сочетались. 

Мысль ощущалась ослепительно хорошо.

Это было чертовски плохо.

– Все плохо, – повторил Стив вслух, будто примеривался, как звучал вердикт.

Смывая сперму с ладони и живота, Стив хотел бы убедить себя, что пробовал дрочить на лучшего друга эксперимента ради, чтобы понять, как относился к самой идеи, выдвинутой Баки. Но на самом деле в действиях не было ни малейшего расчета. Ему просто хотелось. Очень.

– Можешь. И хочешь, – подытожил Стив и решил, что бессмысленный разговор с пустотой требовалось закруглять.

Стив Роджерс знал, что его лучший друг – придурок и извращенец. Не осознавал только насколько. И не подозревал, что и сам – немногим лучше. Видимо, это оказалось заразным. А излечимым ли?

* * *

На следующее утро Стив проснулся раньше будильника. Не выспавшимся и с каким-то очень уж двояким предчувствием по левую сторону ребер, ведь Баки не зашел за ним, как делал летом почти всегда. Может, было слишком рано и стоило просто подождать, пока Баки оправится от похмелья, но Стив уже не мог ждать и, наскоро одевшись, отправился в паломничество к дому лучшего друга.

Если посчитать вчерашнее размолвкой, именно на долю Стива выпало принести бумаги на подписание мира. 

Обшарпанную, знакомую до последней царапины дверь, которую Стив мог нарисовать с закрытыми глазами, открыла младшая сестра Баки – тот еще непобедимый жаворонок. Стиву было стыдно смотреть ей в глаза, будто она знала, что ее брат спьяну просил у своего лучшего друга. Или что трезвый Стив после этого делал в душе. Паранойя подкралась незаметно и атаковала со всех флангов перекрестным огнем. Прекрасное начало дня.

– Привет, Бекка. А Баки дома?

– Нет. Убежал, сказав, что к тебе идет. Разминулись, похоже.

– Спасибо, мелюзга, – поблагодарил Стив, машинально потянувшись рукой, чтобы потрепать почти по-мальчишески короткие волосы.

Бекка увернулась и, гордо вскинув курносый нос, хмыкнула:

– На себя бы посмотрел, придурок.

Стив все-таки изловчился взлохматить ее стрижку, придав окончательное сходство с воробьем. Оставив нахохлившуюся девчушку строить планы мести, отправился домой так быстро, как позволяли бракованные легкие. Хотелось надеяться, что они с Баки действительно разминулись, но вернувшись в родную обитель, Стив обнаружил, что друг к нему не заходил. 

Баки Барнс скрылся в неизвестном направлении. И это – удар под дых. 

Незатейливый факт почти наверняка свидетельствовал, что Баки всячески избегал встречи со Стивом. Что он помнил. Скорее всего, едва проснувшись, пожалел о своих во всех смыслах нетрезвых словах и мысленно забрал их обратно. Тут уж оказалось бы проще всего помириться. А фантазии, растравленные в Стиве – это только его проблемы. Но причин поведения Баки могла быть уйма. Злость на Стива, стыд на себя, сосредоточенность на попытках найти более сговорчивого партнера – что угодно и ничего хорошего. Страшнее всего, что идея, высказанная вчера ночью, способна была посетить Баки раньше, на ясную голову. Если он все еще не передумал, Стив, наверное, мог бы… Черт возьми, он не имел понятия, мог бы или нет. Хотел – так уж точно. Но желания и возможности – не одно и тоже.

В душе Стива поселилось скверное и тревожное предчувствие. Главная причина, по которой он открестился от сомнительной просьбы лучшего друга – не пустить под откос то, что их связывало. Но каким-то нелогичным образом именно отказ пошатнул и без того не слишком прочную на вид конструкцию отношений.

Четкого плана действий по ремонту не существовало и существовать не могло. Для начала следовало встретиться с Баки, который не хотел встретиться со Стивом. Дальнейшая стратегия – импровизация по обстоятельствам. Баки Барнс – создание исключительно сложное в понимании: он не всегда имел в виду то, что говорил, и не всегда говорил то, что имел в виду. Можно было полжизни знать Баки, и даже тогда он продолжал выкидывать что-нибудь невообразимое, от чего хотелось схватиться за голову. Поиметь себя предлагал, например.

– Вы поссорились с Баки? – спросила Сара Роджерс.

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Ведешь себя так, будто чувствуешь вину. 

– Но я не виноват.

– Милый, ты бываешь слишком упрямым. Иногда стоит уступить.

Стив надеялся, что не покраснел. Если бы мама знала контекст своего совета, ей бы сделалось дурно. Самому Стиву вот прямо сейчас стало отвратительно душно.

– Я сегодня на дневной смене. Буду поздно. Помирись с Баки, – продолжила инструктаж Сара.

Неразборчивое мычание было ей ответом. Пустая квартира для примирения с Баки еще сильнее мучила Стива возможностью секса с лучшим другом. В качестве уступки. Только уступки кому – Баки или собственным больным фантазиям – неясно.

– Осталось немного яблочного пирога, но сначала разогрейте лазанью. Убедительно прошу вас поесть. А то увлечетесь, забыв обо всем на свете.

Увлечетесь? Забыв обо всем на свете?

Разумеется, предательский румянец все-таки вспыхнул на щеках, оповещая о гнусных мыслишках. Обычные фразы после вчерашнего едва ли воспринимались адекватно.

Секс в жизни Стива всегда оказывался так или иначе связан с Баки, но раньше – менее тесно.

Баки Барнс – парень с активным либидо и не менее активной жизненной позицией. Он постоянно ходил на свидания и довольно часто выводил на двойные рандеву своего лучшего друга. Обычно это заканчивалось для Стива полным фиаско, но иногда – все-таки нет.

Баки легко находил подход к девушкам, даже первые его попытки флирта не выглядели так уж нелепо. Он никогда ни к кому не относился всерьез, но в его легкомыслии крылось определенное обаяние. Отдельного упоминания заслуживали танцы: Баки двигался, словно языческий шаман перед идолом, полыхая сам и зажигая других. Коротая время заведомо гиблых встреч, Стив наблюдал за лучшим другом, будто пытался научиться тому, как он подстраивался под своих партнерш. 

Собранная информация была почти бесполезной, потому что все эти ужимки действовали только с внешностью Баки Барнса. В исполнении Стива они смотрелись бы комично. Ему удалось найти совсем другую манеру общения, но она работала только на секс. Баки такое бы более, чем устраивало. Стива – нет. По крайней мере, раньше. Постепенно Стив Роджерс смирился, что с ним не хотели встречаться. Он научился за первый взгляд с незначительной погрешностью определять, согреет ли ему постель девушка, приведенная Баки. Шанс был. Об остальном не стоило и сокрушаться.

Правда, последнее время Баки нечасто вытаскивал друга на их традиционные двойные свидания. Неприятно, вот только, к сожалению, ожидаемо.

Стив уже не помнил и не понимал, почему исторически так сложилось, что они с Баки – столь разные даже в детстве – сдружились. Со временем разница затерлась. В чем-то Стив повлиял на Баки, но в чем-то и Баки – на Стива. Друг без друга они выросли бы совсем другими людьми. Это многого стоило.

Вот только подводных камней для их общения год от года набиралось все больше. Баки было бы удобнее общаться с тем же смазливым Тедди Брайсом. Из Тедди получился бы отличный «второй пилот», а вот Стив по части знакомств с девушками являлся сплошной обузой. Баки, как и Тедди, выглядели старше своего возраста, в то время как Стив – младше. В его присутствии становилось затруднительно купить спиртное, да и сам он почти не пил из-за мерзкого списка проблем со здоровьем.

Теоретически Стиву для проведения досуга куда больше подошел бы Найджел Харви из художественной школы. Помимо массы общих увлечений, Найджел стремился нести в мир добро и ходил на воскресные службы. Его пример стимулировал бы и самого Стива тянуться куда-то вверх. Они с Найджелом наверняка могли стать больше, чем дальними приятелями, если бы Стив не проводил с Баки столь значительную часть суток, что попросту не оставалось времени налаживать контакты с другими людьми. Да и, чего душой кривить, Стив Роджерс не хотел менять такой порядок вещей.

Было невозможно логически объяснить, что помогло им с Баки за столько лет не переубить друг друга, а все еще держаться вместе. Стиву не хотелось думать о том, что их дружба давно дала трещину, и вчерашний конфуз все окончательно испортил.

Баки Барнс был редкостным придурком, но он был его придурком.

Если же не задаваться глобальными вопросами соответствия друг другу, а перейти на локальные проблемы: Стив давно усвоил, что с Баки размолвки необходимо решать сразу. Вместо того, чтобы перебеситься, одноименный идиот обычно только больше себя накручивал. Промедление – смерти подобно. Стив, едва закончив завтрак, ушел в обход всех их излюбленных мест, начав с тех баров, куда пропускали, глядя сквозь пальцы на возрастной ценз. 

Но Баки там не было. Нигде не было.

Все утро прошло под девизом «В поисках Баки».

Со стороны Стив выглядел как непутевый и очень раскаивающийся в своей непутевости хозяин, от которого сбежал любимый щенок.

– Вы не встречали Баки? – держась на безопасном расстоянии, спрашивал Стив у миссис Брукс, выгуливающей своего ретривера, не в меру любвеобильного, особенно в первую половину дня и по отношению к парням.

– Ты не видел Баки? – интересовался он у Тедди Брайса, преодолевая личную необоснованную антипатию.

– Вам не попадался на глаза красивый парень с красными губами и темными волосами? – выпытывал Стив у какой-то супружеской пары, увиденной им первый раз. Первый и последний, если судить по их грамотному стратегическому отступлению.

Вопросы были весьма однотипными. Ответы, к сожалению, тоже.

Никто не видел Баки, а если кто и видел, наводки еще ни разу себя не оправдали.

Стив паниковал. Стало безразлично, помнил ли Баки все перипетии прошлой ночи или нет. Прямо сейчас не играло бы значения, даже если Баки не помнил самого Стива. Что угодно, только не неизвестность.

– Ты не знаешь, где Баки? – с отчаянием остановил Стив Дейзи Холл. Вышло неудобно. С того момента, как они переспали года два назад, оба предпочитали не приближаться друг к другу без лишней надобности. Сам секс был неплох, но то, что Дейзи отвергла предложение встречаться, закончило знакомство на неловкой ноте. 

Напоминание об этом нагнало еще больше туч в пасмурное настроение сегодняшнего дня. После очередной неудачи Стив сделал перерыв и отправился домой пообедать. Мама вчера приготовила отменную лазанью, которую любил Баки. Вяло ковыряя ее, Стив размышлял, что когда-то был полон неких наивно-романтических чаяний о чувствах и серьезных отношениях. Еще в бытность девственником. Первое время после ее потери тоже, но тогда – особенно. Секс казался чем-то вторичным, дополняющим элементом, а не целью. С такими представлениями о мире целибат продолжался бы до смерти. 

Наличием у себя весьма редко появляющейся, но все-таки личной жизни Стив обязан Баки.

Первому разу, скорее всего, тоже. 

Стив тогда помог одной ладной, мелодично звонкой девушке. Ее звали Руби. Руби Пратт. Она была чуть старше. Не местная, просто проездом, вот и заблудилась. Стив, увидев, как незнакомка потерянно оглядывалась по сторонам, предложил ей свои услуги и проводил до нужной гостиницы. Сбила с толку легкость, с которой благодарность за несущественную ерунду приняла интимный эквивалент. А если благодарность стала лишь поводом, откуда фальшь, с которой девушка отклонила предложение о продолжении знакомства?

Может, в городе, куда Руби вскоре уезжала, ее ждал парень. Может, не хотела связываться с малолеткой. Мало ли причин?

Но Стива смутил выжидательный взгляд, которым его вечером прожигал Баки. 

Он не спрашивал, но смотрел, будто наверняка знал, что произошло. Стив не был отчаянным параноиком, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Баки приложил руку к его утреннему знакомству. Попросил Руби об одолжении. Или даже оплатил его – для лучшего друга Баки бы не пожалел денег. 

Когда Стив все-таки поделился с Баки своим «приключением», тот не выглядел удивленным. Он слушал жадно, даже слишком, а еще немного самодовольно, словно это его заслуга, так что, наверное, это действительно была его заслуга. Стив изо всех сил не замечал и все-таки – замечал. Но он умел не задавать вопросы в тех случаях, когда знал, что предпочел бы обойтись без правды. Проверять догадку о таком вот подарке не хотелось. Стив и без этого был в курсе, что его лучший друг – придурок.

И сам он – тоже. Ведь ему пришлось по вкусу подобное сладкое «подношение», а горчащее послевкусие оказалось несложно проигнорировать.

Одно время Баки радовался, когда у Стива случался секс, едва ли не больше, чем сам Стив. Баки Барнс любил рассказывать о своих похождениях, но ему требовалась отдача, понимание собеседника, о чем именно он говорил. Да и выспрашивать о постельной жизни лучшего друга ему нравилось. Совсем отмахиваться от таких расспросов у Стива не получалось, но он откупался короткими и сухими фразами. Баки же разглагольствовал с чувством, словно творец о любимом шедевре: сочно, вкусно и так пошло, как Стив никогда и нигде больше не слышал. Баки Барнс – очень заразительный со всех ракурсов человек, хороший оратор, который парой фраз мог повести за собой на любые авантюры. Стив вот велся. Словно совершенно безвольный идиот, которым не являлся.

И мог вот-вот согласиться на секс с парнем. Ничего такого Стив не планировал в своей жизни, но после просьбы Баки стал думать об этом едва ли не безостановочно. Вчера друг был пьян и обманчиво серьезен. Это – хуже всего.

Самобичевание не приносило никакой пользы, а вот умение наслаждаться простыми радостями жизни стоило развивать.

Лазанья успела остыть, а вода в душе – нагреться.

Именно сейчас Стив понимал слова Баки про навязчивую идею. Только исследовательский интерес Баки Барнса формулировался абстрактно, а сумасшествие Стива имело четкую персонализацию.

Какого было бы трахнуть Баки?

Оказался бы он таким же болтливым и раскрепощенным, как в собственных рассказах? Как столько лет представлял Стив в своих «иллюстрациях»? Просил бы жестче или нежнее? Принимал чужие ласки или и сам изучал реакции чужого тела?

Черт возьми, Стив действительно представлял, какой из его лучшего друга любовник. Какая из него «девочка».

Он идиот. Больной идиот.

И он все-таки попробовал дрочить с пальцами. Видит бог, он прожил бы без знания о таких ощущениях, но раз не прожил, стоило признать: это действительно оказалось очень даже неплохо. Вот только от мысли, чтобы засунуть внутрь нечто большего диаметра, накатывала дурнота, а не энтузиазм. Но это же Баки. Безрассудный экспериментатор. Стив никогда не понимал его непрекращающейся погони за новыми ощущениями. Баки Барнс спешил жить так, как если бы точно знал, что много ему не отмерено. Или просто никак не мог найти то, что бы его полностью устроило.

– Куда же тебя понесло, придурок идиотский? – задумчиво и встревоженно спросил Стив у пустой комнаты.

Поиски казались безнадежными. Стоило пойти в парк порисовать прохожим портреты, заработав немного денег, чтобы день не прошел совсем уж зря. Но Стив не мог так поступить.

Со своей натурой авантюриста, Баки рисковал ввязаться в ту еще историю. Делать глупости он умел и даже любил. Предложить секс лучшему другу – не вершина айсберга, выбор опасных развлечений велик. Стив не был уверен, что задумываться, скольким из смертных грехов подвержен его лучший друг – хорошая идея. Ведь даже не считая, насчитывалось их много.

– «Семь грехов», – беззвучно прошептал Стив, бледнея.

В груди ощутимо похолодело, когда в голову пришла мысль о заведении с самой дурной в Бруклине славой. Если верить слухам, название вполне отражало его суть. Но в фаворе там была похоть. Все виды и формы. Содомия – в том числе.

* * *

Худшие опасения подтвердились, но Стив успел перехватить Баки раньше, чем они оказались реализованы. Среди бела дня этот клуб порока и разврата следовало обходить за квартал, иначе потом не отмоешься от грязных толков и косых взглядов. Вот только Баки явно не оценивал ситуацию трезво. Хорошо хоть позволил увести себя прочь. До дома Стива они добирались молча. И это молчание ощущалось натянутым едва ли не на физическом уровне. Ведь им требовалось поговорить. Но для серьезного разбора полетов, Стив предпочел бы, чтобы Баки был трезв. А он не был.

Впрочем, внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что пока вся эта ситуация не разрешится, Баки не просохнет. Ему только повод дай, а размолвка с лучшим другом – весомый повод.

Сегодня причины приложиться к бутылке оказались невеселые, а ведь раньше Баки не горе алкоголем заливал, совсем нет. Когда-то давно Стива посещали мысли, что Баки Барнс родился не в своем месте и времени, что в прошлой жизни он обитал там, где всего было в изобилии – вина, женщин и всяческого достатка. Реинкарнация досталась ему не самая удобная. Но он все-таки знал свою меру, нечасто устраивая торжество жизненных удовольствий.

За последний год Баки Барнс слетел с резьбы. Он хлестал вино как воду, искусственно создавал веселье, некогда генерируемое им самим. Это сигнал: с ним что-то было всерьез не так. Но сколько Стив не старался, не мог понять что.

Прямо сейчас Стив предпочитал в тысячный раз мысленно мусолить данную тему, лишь бы не думать о проблемах насущных. Если Баки сунулся в «Семь грехов», значит он все еще оставался отравлен идеей подставиться парню. Значит…

– Здравствуйте, Сара, – прокричал Баки с порога, едва Стив на полном автомате запер дверь.

– Мама на дежурстве. Мы одни в квартире.

Даже в голове Стива это прозвучало завуалированным «нам никто не помешает». Баки тоже услышал подтекст. Его взгляд на несколько секунд прикипел к губам друга.

– Ты зря вмешался, Стив.

Стив полностью проигнорировал замечание. Он оказался по самую голову вмешан прошлой ночью. Поздно было трепыхаться.

– Твое предложение еще в силе?

– Мое предложение?

– Чтобы это сделал я. Еще в силе?

Баки молчал не так уж и долго, но достаточно, чтобы Стив приготовился услышать отрицательный ответ.

– Да.

– Проходи в спальню, – кивнул Стив в сторону двери. Откладывать в долгий ящик, когда решение уже было принято – лишь понапрасну трепать нервы.

Баки посмотрел на него как на полного идиота, но послушался без пререканий. Его едва заметно потряхивало. От неловкости? Страха? Казалось, что нет. Вытащив из-за пазухи плоскую бутыль с бордовой жидкостью, Баки сделал пару глотков. От него и так разило вином, будто он облился им вместо парфюма, но с координацией видимых проблем не наблюдалось, да и взгляд оставался осмысленным. По своим меркам Баки Барнс был лишь слегка навеселе и вполне отвечал за свои действия. Сносно, если не идти дальше этой стадии. Стив и в себе давил желание попасть под действие алкоголя. Почему-то казалось важным, чтобы хоть один из них целиком и полностью осознавал, в какую безумную затею они ввязались. 

Подойдя к Баки, Стив сосредоточено вытащил бутылку из его пальцев и во избежание лишних соблазнов пошел унести подальше. До кухни – несколько шагов, обратно – тоже. Времени отняло меньше минуты. Стив совершенно не ожидал, что в спальне успели произойти радикальные перемены.

Баки уже был раздет. Полностью. Забрался на постель, застывая в коленно-локтевой позе.

Слишком быстро и резко. Слишком откровенно. Все – слишком.

Стив начал захлебываться паникой. Он чувствовал себя так, будто в целях обучения плаванию его вышвырнули из лодки за борт. На середине океана. 

Он не знал, как представлял то, на что согласился, но точно по-другому. Было бы неплохо, если бы в качестве вступления Баки описал свои пожелания. Эта полезная информация стала бы переходом, настроила на нужный лад. Разогрела. Чудилось что-то ужасно неправильное в темпе, с которым давний друг избавился от одежды. Перескочил там, где требовалось переступить медленно и аккуратно.

– Я оставлял у тебя под матрасом журнал. Подходит случаю. Возьми, если тебе нужно… – сказал Баки, не оборачиваясь. Слова прозвучали язвительно. Или уязвленно.

У Стива шумело в ушах, он едва расслышал, а расслышав – едва понял. Хотелось засмеялся от абсурдности предложения. Язык жгла шутка, что если Баки намеревался помочь лучшему другу завестись, достаточно было бы просто говорить-говорить-говорить, ведь его голос распалял куда эффективней любых развратных картинок.

Может, разве только кроме той, что сейчас предстала перед глазами.

Широкие плечи. Прогиб спины. Узкие бедра. Все это было знакомо. Но не в такой подаче.

Вспышка возбуждения ударила в солнечное сплетение, оставляя ясность и уверенность, которые отсутствовали еще секунду назад. 

Картина завораживала. На периферии зрения особенно четко виднелся альбом с карандашами, но это было не ко времени, не к месту. Пожалуй, не зря древние греки считали, что мужское тело совершеннее, чем женское. Про всех мужчин Стив не стал бы подобное говорить, но про Баки – да. 

Не имело значения, выпил Стив того вина или нет. Быть с таким Баки и остаться в трезвом уме – невыполнимая задача.

Стив сел на кровать, и прямо у его руки, в складках покрывала, блеснула крышка маленькой баночки. Подарок Шэри. Покрутив его в руках, Стив зачерпнул немного геля на пальцы, растирая, согревая. Минуя цензуру разума, ладонь легла на крепкую ягодицу, сжимая ее, оттягивая в сторону. Увиденное царапнуло неприятным предчувствием.

Не позволяя себе скоропалительных выводов, Стив аккуратно протолкнул внутрь один палец. Подвигал им, ошарашенный впечатлениями.

– Ты такой… – Стив даже не знал, как договорить.

Баки оказался не особенно и тесным. Но влажным, почти как девушка. У Стива уши горели от мысли, что он ощущался так, словно его уже успели хорошенько поиметь.

Невозможно. Стив чудом пришел вовремя, за руку оттаскивая Баки от дверей, в которые тот собрался постучать. В которые ни в коем случае нельзя было стучать.

– Я подготовился. Не знал, захочет ли этим заниматься мой партнер. Тебе не слишком много работы осталось. Справишься?

Стив промолчал. Он не считал, что ему «немного работы осталось». Пальцы тщательно проверяли, хватало ли подготовки, но проблема заключалась вовсе не в растянутости мышц. Как отмотать свои действия назад? Как начать с того, с чего действительно следовало начать? 

Если Баки явно поторопился с раздеванием и позой приглашающей, то Стив повел себя еще дурнее. Но он просто не сумел удержаться. И не удержавшись, отстраниться сразу – тоже. Он приценивался к ощущению горячего и нежного, плотно обхватывающего костяшки. Могло – должно было – показаться очень странным вытворять такое с человеком, который носил статус лучшего друга. Но – нет. Секс, во всех его видах и формах, слишком прочно увязывался с Баки цепями ассоциаций, чтобы восприниматься по-настоящему неестественным. Для мыслей о ненормальности поздно. Или слишком рано.

Стива Роджерса с набившей оскомину частотой называли хорошим парнем, но сам он всегда был уверен, что на Весах Истины, легче пера Маат его сердце бы не оказалось. Теперь и подавно.

Вытащив пальцы из тугого плена, Стив огладил чужие бедра и еще немного – поясницу. Как правило, после вина Баки становился повышенно любвеобильным и ластился к любому прикосновению. Но сейчас мышцы под руками Стива деревенели, и он не понимал причины, ведь казалось очевидным, что лучший друг ни капли не раскаивался в выбранной для себя необычной роли. Когда ладонь Стива скользнула по прессу, а затем – к члену, Баки попытался уйти от подобной ласки.

– Стив, это необязательно, – сухо заметил он, опережая вопрос.

Это явно не было тем, что Стив ожидал услышать. И уж тем более тем, что хотел бы услышать.

– Тебя ведь привлекает мысль принять в себя член?

– Да.

– Значит, тебе не неприятны мужские прикосновения? – уточнил Стив.

– О чем именно ты спрашиваешь?

– Ни о чем не спрашиваю. Говорю, что мне не нравится чувствовать себя обременительным довеском к собственному члену. Как на счет нормального секса, безо всяких «необязательно»?

– Тебе самому не особенно хочется лишний раз ко мне прикасаться, разве нет?

В интонации едва уловимо прорвались злость и обида, замаскированные прежде. Баки словно пытался словами наказать Стива за ту нерешительность или, вернее, за излишне решительный отказ. Не мог же он всерьез считать так, как сказал? Предполагать, что Стив согласился из жалости? Какой абсурд. Это со Стивом часто раздвигали ноги именно по данной причине. С Баки Барнсом – нет. Он был слишком привлекательным.

Только однажды Баки, у которого оказалась сломана рука, развел свою медсестру на секс, безбожно давя ей на жалость и ни капли этого не смущаясь. Именно после того случая Стив решил, что и для него в подобном подходе не было ничего постыдного, раз уж так работала загадочная женская психика.

Психика Баки Барнса и вовсе функционировала по каким-то сугубо индивидуальным законам. Стив снова убеждался в этом.

– Идиот. Если бы все было так плохо, я бы просто не согласился тебя трахнуть.

– Если бы все было так уж хорошо, ты бы согласился сразу, а не шарахнулся, как от чумного.

Баки все-таки говорил всерьез. И может, у него был повод. В биографии Стива Роджерса насчитывалось много благородных порывов, порою глупых и наивных. Но секс из одолжения – не подаяние милостыни. На него Стив бы не пошел. Не с Баки. Хотя бы из уважения к нему. 

Следовало объяснить, что Стиву действительно хотелось выполнить экстравагантную просьбу. Хотелось гораздо сильнее, чем Баки мог подумать, и уж точно сильнее, чем ему стоило знать.

– Я не шарахнулся, просто мне нужна была уверенность, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

– Я не понимаю. А ты?

Стив не видел, но чувствовал: Баки скотски улыбался при этих словах.

Обычно в причинно-следственной цепочке, если следствием был секс, причины оставались безразличны Баки Барнсу. С чего сейчас обеспокоили?

– Нет. Но мне по душе происходящее, – признался Стив, ненавязчиво приласкав бедро под рукой. – И если ты выключишь режим идиота, станет вообще идеально. 

Баки сделал нелепый жест рукой, словно жал на невидимый рычаг. Деактивировал. Хотелось верить, что подействовало. Стив наклонился и поцеловал Баки где-то между лопатками. Это – его способ выключить дурацкий идиотизм ситуации.

Руки тянулись выгладить каждый сантиметр обнаженной кожи. Ведя губами вдоль позвоночника, Стив скользнул ладонью под живот и ниже. Ласкать Баки – все равно что держать оголенный провод. Заземление не предусмотрено: ток шел по венам, собственное тело потряхивало, мозг кипел от напряжения, и не существовало возможности оторваться. Оказалось волнительным столь откровенно ощущать чужое желание. Девушки текли, и Баки сейчас тоже, но это – совсем другое. Твердый, пульсирующий член в руке – более понятный и верный индикатор.

Возбуждение накалено так сильно, что выгорела сила воли как следует растянуть прелюдию.

Стив даже не разделся полностью, только штаны на каком-то моменте исхитрился расстегнуть. Но ведь Баки был уже готов и жадно напрашивался на большее. Невозможно отказать ни ему, ни себе. Стив развел чужие ягодицы, улучшая доступ, и, придерживая член рукой, направил внутрь смазанного, но все еще узкого. Слишком узкого. Он протолкнулся лишь головкой, а Баки ощутимо напрягся и зашипел сквозь зубы. Стив тут же отшатнулся назад, резко и неаккуратно, сделав только хуже.

– Не стоило... – запоздало запротестовал Баки. – Я просто должен был привыкнуть.

– Перевернись.

– Так ведь удобней.

– Перевернись, Бак. Я не могу это делать, когда не вижу твоей реакции.

Это – не приказ в духе Щэри Крэсс. Это – просьба. Баки подчинился, но когда удобно устроился на спине, зачем-то зажмурился. Стив навис прямо над ним, вдумчиво рассматривая складку между сведенными бровями. 

– Открой глаза.

– Мне и так неплохо.

– Как ты мне завтра в глаза смотреть собираешься, если даже сейчас не можешь?

Риторический вопрос должен был прозвучать шуткой, но почему-то не прозвучал. Баки вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Несколько секунд он держал со Стивом зрительный контакт, словно соревнуясь, кто первым отведет взгляд. Стив не мог его отвести, не прочитав эмоции лучшего друга, но и прочитать их – тоже.

– И все-таки тебе идут расширенные зрачки, – вынес вердикт Баки.

– Это ты себя со стороны не видел.

Что-то изменилось. Теперь уже Баки потянулся к Стиву, включился в игру, оглаживая чужое тело, раздевая, изучая, как делал бы, будь Стив одной из его девушек. Баки нравилось его ласкать. Это казалось странным, но Баки касался со столь неприкрытым удовольствием, что даже у Стива не получалось накручивать себя комплексами.

Стив узнавал в Баки того чувственного парня из его рассказов, но в тоже время открывал нечто совершенно новое.

Они начинали заново. Боль неудачного проникновения чуть сбавила градус возбуждения Баки, а страх отрезвил Стива. Теперь все происходило постепенно. Правильно.

– Стив? – позвал Баки, целуя его в ключичную ямку.

– Что? 

– Спасибо.

– Тебе все равно кто, а я же твой друг.

Упрек слишком настойчиво крутился в голове, чтобы получилось удержать его за зубами. Именно сейчас Стива цеплял за живое факт того, что на его месте мог оказаться кто угодно. С чего бы?

– Мне хотелось, чтобы это был ты, – отозвался Баки, словно мысли прочел. – Ты меня отшил. Обидно стало, знаешь ли.

Сейчас – не самое уместное время для светской болтовни, но раз уж завязались неуклюжие откровения, пришел черед еще одного вопроса:

– Почему я, Бак?

Баки не ответил сразу, будто слова подбирал, а может, и вовсе впервые задался этим самым «почему» – с него сталось бы.

– Тебе я доверяю, тупица, – объяснил он, понизив голос, и даже «тупица» было произнесено завораживающе нежно.

У Стива заполошно зашлось сердце. Доверие Баки, как и некоторые другие нюансы их отношений, – очевидно и безусловно. Но именно такие вещи они ни разу не высказывали вслух прямо. Они говорили «Ты клинический идиот», они говорили «Не понимаю, как меня угораздило связаться с таким придурком», они говорили «Отдам почку лишь бы ты заткнулся».

«Тебе я доверяю» звучало непривычно и почти неприлично. 

Стив не ожидал услышать что-то подобное. Видимо, Баки необходимо было раздеть догола и распять в непристойной позе, чтобы вывести на признания. Хотелось донести взаимность, если не словами, то действиями. Раньше Стив бы кинулся обнять Баки. Сейчас он желал иного. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся нерешительность подавляла порыв. Это нелепо, но Стив нуждался в разрешении:

– Можно я тебя поцелую?

Баки не ответил. Он сам подался ближе, притягивая друга за затылок.

Прихватывая чужие губы, раздвигая их и скользя внутрь языком, Стив чувствовал себя так, словно сбывалась его заветная мечта. Глупость. О подобном он никогда не грезил, но сейчас казалось, что даже если бы действительно произошло что-то из списка потаенных желаний, не было бы столь упоительно хорошо.

Он законченный идиот, да?

Исследовав рот Баки, Стив принялся терзать его шею, и еще сместился – к ключицам и соскам затвердевшим, покусывая, вылизывая, слюной обозначая траекторию. Ниже, к животу. Дальше. Достаточно медленно, чтобы дать угадать свои намерения, но едва ли Баки оставался способен на анализ происходящего. Привычка лучшего друга слишком откровенно трепаться о своих горизонтальных приключениях вызывала у Стива неоднозначные чувства. Но сегодня постельные похождения оказались одни на двоих, а у Стива на руках обнаружился карт-бланш – целый перечень любимых ласк Баки. С этим можно было играть.

Одной рукой взвешивая в руке чужие яйца, Стив подул на головку, а затем языком по ней прошелся, слизывая каплю смазки.

– Что ты делаешь?

Баки поинтересовался с таким неверием, что Стив даже прервал свое занятие объяснения ради:

– То, что исходя из твоей пьяной болтовни, тебе нравится.

– Конспектировал мои предпочтения, да, Стив?

Это воспринялось бы подколом, если бы голос Баки не звучал хрипло и интимно. Стив повернул голову и всосал тонкую кожу, обтягивающую тазобедренную кость, дразня, вынуждая прочувствовать все коварство жеста. Секундное колебание – и Стив губами к члену прикоснулся, стараясь как можно глубже его вобрать. 

– Черт возьми, Стив, ты невероятный, правда. Ни одной девушке так не шло сосать член, но твои губы обхватывают его просто идеально.

Размеренно двигая головой и втягивая щеки, Стив мирился с осознанием, что полыхал румянцем. Если он думал, что невыносимо было слушать Баки, который рассказывал о сексе, то не имел ни малейших представлений о «невыносимости». Непереносимо оказалось слушать Баки, говорящего во время секса. Лучше бы он стонал. Или хотя бы заткнулся. Откуда только дыхание бралось на эти фривольные комментарии? Впрочем, и воздуха ему явно не хватало, и мысли путались, но он все равно продолжал делиться впечатлениями, сбиваясь и повторяясь.

– Не останавливайся, прошу тебя, только не останавливайся. Ты такой горячий. Потрясающий просто.

Стиву не было особенно неловко с членом во рту, но слушать то, как Баки со стороны описывал это зрелище, как восторгался им – да. Не передать как. И Стив попытался настроится на один только звук. Фокус внимания сместился. Стало легче. Нет. Стало лучше, просто невозможно лучше, потому что голос Баки – мощный афродизиак, действию которого немыслимо сопротивляться. Стив не собирался увлекаться процессом, всего лишь хотел попробовать, каково это. Оказалось – не слишком удобно, но изумительно приятно. И он увлекся.

За это все Стив Роджерс будет гореть на костре: не на Земле, так в Аду. И хуже всего то, что он совершенно не станет ни о чем жалеть.

– Прекрати, придурок, иначе я сейчас кончу, – почти без перехода и все с тем же порочным придыханием сказал Баки. Стив бы и не понял, но Баки положил руки ему на голову, с видимым усилием над самим собой оттягивая прочь.

– Дай мне минуту, ладно? – попросил, облизывая губы и комкая простыни.

Стив потянулся вверх, целуя Баки в скулу, а затем за ухом. Реакцией стал негромкий, но очень горячий стон:

– Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, идиот.

У Стива хватило самообладания не трогать ни Баки, ни себя, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Они правда слишком завелись, чтобы оттягивать дальше. И все же Стив, заново смазав пальцы, надавил между ягодиц. Забота, граничащая с издевательством.

– Собираешься туда член засунуть или кулак? – зашипел Баки, когда в него протиснулись четыре пальца.

– А ты хочешь кулак? – невинно уточнил Стив.

Может, зря. В глазах Баки зажегся знакомый бесовской огонек, с которым он пускался на поиски адреналина. Стив мысленно забрал свою шутку назад. Пусть его комплекция и субтильная, но руки довольно крупные, так что – нет.

– Хватит уже тормозить, Стив. Хочу твой член в себе. Тебя, черт возьми, хочу, тупица.

Баки сейчас – концентрированная похоть, и от этой энергетики у Стива горели щеки и сердце исступленно долбилось о ребра.

Хотелось не просто трахнуть Баки. Хотелось его ублажить.

Придерживая член рукой, Стив толкнулся внутрь раскрытого, готового, ждущего. Он зажмурился и с трудом подавил порыв заткнуть уши, ожидая услышать новую порцию вульгарных комплиментов о том, как хорошо его член заполнил Баки. Ничего такого Баки не сказал. Стив даже перепугался, что ему было больно или попросту не понравилось. Но Баки подался вперед, насаживаясь, и чуть пяткой пришпорил, выдыхая «еще». 

Когда Стив начал двигаться, он все еще морально готовился пасть жертвой цветастого словарного запаса. Вот только красноречие Баки Барнса сузилось до примитивного «еще». 

Он шипел «еще», скулил «еще», стонал «еще». 

Баки оказался громким. Столь божественно громким, что все эти надрывно сладкие звуки обжигали слух. 

Краем сознания Стив порадовался, что наступила середина рабочего дня: простой работяга Джо Харпер вкалывал на заводе, почтенная миссис Браун была глуха на оба уха, а из квартиры напротив не так давно съехала набожная чета Миллеров. Стив не хотел и не мог сейчас думать о миссис Браун и ее проблемах со слухом, только не сейчас. И все же мелькнула мысль: Баки некому услышать. Хорошо. Потому что даже если бы за стенкой жил злостный и пронырливый доносчик Джеффри Шерман, Стив бы не смог попросить Баки вести себя тише. 

Стиву слишком нравился голос Баки, а таким – бессвязным и жарким – особенно.

Тело Баки кричало о том, как ему было хорошо. Трахая его, Стив прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Они – яркие, грязные, жгучие. В голову лезли сальные эпитеты, которые использовал Баки, описывая подобный секс. Узкая дырка. Жаркая. Жадная. Обхватывающая член туго и нежно до невозможности. Такими понятиями обычно оперировал Баки, но не Стив. Сейчас они попросту оказались на одной волне.

Хорошо. Почти что слишком. Первобытно, и в тоже время – зашкаливающе эмоционально. Беспримесная эйфория.

Счет времени был окончательно потерян, когда удовольствие достигло своего апофеоза. Баки кончил первым, сжимая в себе член так одуряюще тесно, что и Стива накрыло оргазмом, выламывая, выкручивая.

Стив дольше приходил в себя, не уверенный из-за чего – физической изможденности или переполошенных мыслей. Лучший друг оказался прав. Стиву понравилось. «Понравилось» правильное слово. Вот только слишком скромное для подобных впечатлений.

В душ первым отправился Баки. Стив – после него. Выходя из ванной, он подспудно опасался, что Баки уже ушел. Но нет. Он был на кухне, разогревая лазанью, будто в собственном жилище. Оба действительно проголодались и быстро уплели изрядно припозднившийся обед. Давние друзья вели себя как всегда и в тоже время – совсем по-другому. Болтали о чем-то без особой неловкости, но произошедшее в спальне не обсуждали. Может, им просто требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Уже к вечеру, когда Баки заторопился домой, особенно отчетливо проявилась недосказанность отношений.

Они топтались на пороге, не уверенные, как именно следовало прощаться. Для людей, знакомых полжизни, они до обидного часто понимали друг друга неправильно. Постель – не исключение. И все же в сексе они совпали столь идеально, будто пресловутые полжизни как раз в кровати и провели, исследуя и шлифуя предпочтения.

– Да завтра?

– До завтра. И… спасибо, Стив. Не представляешь просто, как мне было хорошо.

Если судить по себе, Стив прекрасно представлял.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Баки широко и расслабленно улыбнулся, уловив, что это – не стандартный речевым шаблоном. Это – приглашение. Наклонившись, припал к губам в восхитительном мокром поцелуе, от которого ноги Стива ощутимо подкосились. Ведь в него вложено неприкрытое... собственничество. Когда удалось подобрать верное слово, на лестничной клетке уже давно стихло эхо шагов. Стив побрел на кухню в смешанных чувствах. Взгляд зацепился за бутылку Баки. Вино, про которое тот забыл и, судя по его дурной улыбке, даже если бы вспомнил, махнул на него рукой.

Стив смотрел сквозь прозрачное стекло, обнажающее багровый напиток. Смотрел и смотрел. И наконец-то прозрел.

Он понял, что довольно долгое время и особенно – последние сутки, Баки вел себя как клинический идиот. Но сам Стив – еще хуже. В этом они друг друга стоили.

Да и в остальном – тоже.


End file.
